The present disclosure relates to a sensor insertion assembly (also referred to as a “device set”) including a sensor insertion device and a base plate, and to the base plate for such a sensor insertion assembly. The sensor insertion device is configured to insert a sensor that detects biological information of a living body, such as a patient, into the living body.
It is known to insert or embed a sensor in a body of a person to be measured, such as a patient, and detect an analyte (for example, glucose, pH, cholesterol, protein, etc.) in blood or body fluid of the patient by using the sensor. In this case, a sensor insertion device is used for quickly and easily disposing the sensor through the skin of the patient (see JP 2011-224381 A).
An analyte measurement system (sensor insertion assembly) described in Patent Literature 1 includes an applicator (sensor insertion device) and an attachment unit to be left on the living body surface side with the sensor. In addition, the applicator of JP 2011-224381 A includes an insertion needle to be inserted with the sensor and a plunger sub-assembly (movement mechanism) that moves the sensor and the insertion needle to perform puncture.